


tally marks. | changlix

by felixlee



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idk how to tag rip, M/M, changlix, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids changbin, stray kids changlix, stray kids felix, uhhh this is my first time posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixlee/pseuds/felixlee
Summary: tuesday is changbin's favourite day.





	tally marks. | changlix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxwibxwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxwibxwi/gifts).



> i was meant to post this for binnie's bday but i kinda forgot lmao. this is my first time posting on here ((yiKES)) but i hope you all enjoy this :)

Seo Changbin, tattoo extraordinaire and art fanatic, has been running his own tattoo and piercing parlour for only a year, but that hasn’t stopped him from striving - his determination leading him to becoming one of the most well-known artists in town. He’s always loved the thrill of drawing, meticulous lines forming shapes and words that hold more than just ink and lead; each stroke engraves memories and thoughts, forgotten should-haves and stinging what-ifs. There was always more to a tattoo than just a ‘fancy scribble’, and Changbin loves knowing that his art can bring tears to people’s eyes and joy to their faces. He’s had his fair share of teary times, when a stranger’s reason for a tattoo hit a little too close to home, and cheerful times too, when two best friends come in, grins galore, as they beg for tattoo cover-ups after a night of drunk dares.

“Same thing as last week, Felix?” Changbin laughed as a man ambled into the parlour. They both took rest on the couches in the front, relaxing into the soft pillows. Business was slow in the morning, but Changbin could always count on Felix to come in, every Tuesday at 11:23, and make his day that much brighter.

“When have I ever come for something else, Binnie?” Changbin scrunched his nose at the nickname, distaste making Felix chuckle aloud. “Stop acting like you hate the name, it suits you.”

Changbin scoffed at that, pulling his black cap further down as though that would make him look cooler. “Stop ruining my image or I’ll ruin your tattoos”

Felix smirked at that, “Like you’d really do that. C'mon, let’s go!” He jumped up, heading through the curtains leading to the back of the parlour where the tattooing happened. Changbin trailed behind him, entering to see Felix already sitting in the chair, sleeve rolled up and ready to be marked.

Changbin sat opposite him, prepping the machine and cleaning Felix’s forearm before inking it.

It took mere seconds to do the job, Changbin making a single downstroke before he finished, putting the equipment away. Felix handed Changbin the money only to be brushed away with a single wave.

“But it’s a masterpiece,” Felix grinned, pocketing the cash before his finger traced over the other tally marks that had been tattooed before.

“Of course it is, I did it,” Changbin stated smugly, covering the fresh ink so it didn’t smudge.

“Cute but cocky,” Felix sighed, “what a deadly combo.”

“Only for my favourite customer,” Changbin winked, smirking when a slight blush painted Felix’s cheeks.

Felix faked a sob, rolling his sleeve down, “I’m just a customer to you?”

Rolling his eyes was Changbin’s only response, choosing to change the topic. “I’ve been meaning to ask: what do the marks even mean?” He’d been theorising what they could signify ever since Felix had become a regular attender. Was he counting how many people he loved (he came in every week so this was a stretch) or were they strikes for every person he had killed? The possibilities were endless!

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that.” Felix grinned, his enthusiasm making Changbin increasingly suspicious.

“What are you counting then?” Changbin asked.

“How many tattoos I’ve gotten.”

“I’m not serving you anymore.”

“I’m kidding!” Felix snickered, laughing at how Changbin’s face had deadpanned.

“I’m not; get out.” Changbin got up, heading to the front again.

Felix followed him, still laughing, before he held onto Changbin’s hand, turning the man around.

“Should I tell you the real reason?” Felix tempted, lips tilting into another smirk.

“No,” he answered, trying to walk away, but Felix pulled him back even closer, the two men mere inches away now.

“I’m counting how many weeks it takes for me to ask you out.”

The wink Felix sent after that was enough to shade Changbin’s cheeks in the brightest red, eyes widening.

Letting go of his hand and walking around him, Felix grinned at the fact that Changbin was still stunned, limbs unmoving even as Felix called out, “I’ll see you next week, but it won’t be for another tattoo!”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to pizza head for getting me on this site lmao ily


End file.
